theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2
Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2 is the sequel to the best-selling hit Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game. It was released for the Drewtendo Wii-nar U and Drewtendo 3DS and received SMASHING reviews. A sequel is currently avalable for the Drewtendo Swellch. Confirmed Characters Returning Characters Ronald McDonald. Power level- Balanced Moves: Hambuga Throw, Skateboard, Clown Stomp, Bench Jump. Final Smash: RAN RAN RUU! (Ronald does his famous "Ran Ran Ruu" attack, damaging players) Grimace. Power level- Balanced Moves: Testicle Roll, Cum Barf, Evil Grimace, Balloon Ballz. Final Smash: Butt Blast (Grimace shoots a massive laser from his ass) King Dedede. Power level- Strong Moves: (same as previous games) Final Smash: Big Gay Dance (Dedede does a dance that sends in an army of Waddle Dees) Wario. Power level- Strong Moves: (same as previous games) Final Smash: Wario Man (Wario eats a burger and turns into his superhero alter-ego) Shy Guy. Power level- Balanced Moves: Spear Toss, Stilt Walk, Fly Guy, Tennis Smash. Final Smash: Tribal Dance (Shy Guy dons a hula skirt and spear and performs a dance that damages players) Donkey Kong. Power level- Strong Moves: (Same as previous games). Final Smash: Konga Beat (DK grabs his bongos and proceeds to play a song) Colonel Sanders. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Killer Cane, Chicken Chop, Bucket Bounce, Herbs and Spices. Final Smash: Colonel's Special (The Colonel prepares 2 drumsticks and uses them as melee weapons) Knifehead. Power level- Intense. Moves: Stab, Roar, Chomp, Kaiju Blue. Final Smash: Kaiju Call (Knifehead calls in his Kaiju pals to take out foes). New Characters Pinkie Pie. Power level- Balanced Moves: Party Cannon, Cupcake Throw, Balloon Lift, Gummy. Final Smash: Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkie turns into her evil counterpart and begins damaging players with killer cupcakes) Twilight Sparkle. Power level- Balanced Moves: Magic Wand, Horn Dash, Solar Being, Friendship Surprise. Final Smash: Elements of Harmony (Twilight gathers her pony friends and uses the Elements on players) Metal Mario. Power level- Strong Moves: Drug-Up Mushroom, Crack Pack, Wing Cap, Weed Smoke. Final Smash: Drug Overdose (Metal Mario ODs on all sorts of drugs to increase his attacks) Squidward Tentacles. Power level- Balanced Moves: Clarinet Blast, Pizza Slam, Tentacle Slap, Krabby Patty Toss. Final Smash: Sour Note (Squidward transforms into his superhero alter-ego and plays his clarinet, causing his opponents to fall asleep. Similar to Peach's Final Smash) Sweetie Belle. Power level- Neutral Moves: Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ice Cream Spin, Power Tears, Unicorn Kick. Final Smash: Sweetie Bot (Sweetie Belle uses the Allspark to tun into her robotic alter ego. Similar to Wario Man) Discord. Power Level- Strong Moves: Slash, Chaotic Blast, Chocholate Rain, Morph. Final Smash: Discord's Surprise (Discord warps the stage with his chaotic powers) Princess Celestia. Power level - Strong Moves: Celestial Beam, Horn Drill, Mach-Kick, Sky Uppercut. Final Smash: Solar Flare (Celestia harnesses the power of the Sun and unleashes it on players) Princess Luna. Power level - Balanced Moves: Moon Beam, Lunar Eclipse, Royal Voice, Luna Launch. Final Smash: Nightmare Night (Luna transforms into Nightmare Moon, increasing her attacks) Burger King. Power level - Balanced Moves: Whopper Punch, King Kick, Chicken Fries, Super Pelvic Thrust. Final Smash: Creepy Stare (The King flies offscreen and unleashes his frightening stare, stunning players) Stanley the Troll. Power level - Neutral Moves: Green Thumb, Pot Punch, Stoned, Weed Flap. Final Smash: Stanley's Drugland (Stanley unleashes a wave of marijuana, stunning players) DLCs Shrek. Power level - Strong Moves: Body Slam, Layers, Dragon, Super Roar. Final Smash: Inshrektion (Shrek goes on a rampage, dealing massive damage to other players) Dr. Robotnik. Power Level - Strong Moves: PINGAS, Egg Mobile, Promotion, Mustache Flight. Final Smash: PINGAS Blaster (Robotnik unleashes his swell PINGAS blaster on opponents) Comfirmed Assist Trophies Rainbow Dash: The awesome Pegasus pony. She flies at supersonic speeds, damaging players. Fluttershy (New): The animal-loving Pegasus pony. Turns into the Saddle Rager, dealing massive damage to players. Grimlock (New): The mighty Dinobot leader. Goes in either T-Rex or robot mode, attacking players. SKODWARDE (New): The demonic octopus. Uses his evil powers to wipe out the opposition. Johnny Test (New): The annoying science kid. Uses his fart clouds to push players off the stage. Similar to Issac in Brawl. Tails (New): The alcoholic fox. Slows down time, causing players to move slower and act weirder. Similar to Shadow. Schnitzel (New): The epic rock monster. Cleans the stage of any items (in a way similar to the pilot episode of Chowder) and damages players in the process. Shrek (New): Everyone's favorite ogre. Delivers a Super Roar that stuns opponents. (When Shrek is being used during a match, he will not appear as an Assist Trophy) Fluffle Puff (New): The fluffy pink pony. Causes the stage to turn into a rainbow and begins dancing on it. Insane Woody (New): The crazed cowboy doll. Does lots of INSANE things when activated, damaging players. Panty and Stocking (New): The foxy angel duo. Flies back and forth, dealing damage to other players. Similar to Kat and Ana. Freddy Fazbear (New): The animatronic bear. Performs a jumpscare at the screen, causing interference. Similar to Nintendog. Fortran (New): The weird Mario bootleg. Appears in a cutscene similar to his game, and as soon as he cursor lands on a fruit, Fortran jumps on a block, activating a random form of damage from lowest (watermelon) to higest (cherry) and instant KO (7). Similar to Mr. Game and Watch's Judge move from Smash. Confirmed Stages *Ronald McDonald Hell *Ponyville *Yoshi's Island *Barney Bunch Stadium *Elmo's World *CWCville *Brat Central *Battlefield (New) *Big Battlefield (New) *Final Destination (New) *DK Jungle (New) *Troll Towers (New) *Grimace Circuit (New) *Autobot HQ (New) *Animal Jam Party (New) *Ruunbow Road (New) *Stanley's Clubhouse (New) *The Cloudoseum (New) *Hong Kong/Tokyo (New) *Bikini Bottom (New) *Gangplank Galleon (New)* *SCP Containment Breach (New)* *YouTube Poop Wiki (New)* *Flying Dutchman's Graveyard (New)* *Cave of the Past (New)* Unlockable Content/Downloadable Content (*) Bosses The game will feature some stage bosses as well in a new "Boss Rush" mode. *Betty DeVille *Fatty Bear *Burger King (when BK is being used in this mode, he does not appear as a boss) *King K. Rool *Plankton *Slattern *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Master Core *Tabuu *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Neo Cortex *Lord Farquaad's Ghost *Giygas *Tirek *Christopher Robin (bonus boss) Trophy Gallery See Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2 (Trophy Gallery) Category:Video Games Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Drewtendo Category:Swell Category:Insanity